Jakotsu's Daughter
by artsfan
Summary: What if Jakotsu 'experimented' one night, and got a daughter because of it? What if his daughter wanted to avenge her father's death by going after Inuyasha? And what if Naraku had hired her? Yuri. DO NOT READ NEEDS MAJOR REVISION AND EDITING


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I only own Miriko and Akane, so if you wanna use them, ask. Enjoy.  
**

I stood impatiently waiting to be called in. I wanted to tap my foot in frustration, but that would have been unbecoming. I instead took out my sword and sharpened it. It was already sharp enough, but at least I was doing something. Finally a boy came into the room. He looked to be a tajiya with his chain sickle and blue armor. His brown eyes however, were disturbingly blank. I hoped I hadn't gotten myself into something I couldn't get out of later.

The boy said blankly, "He's ready for you."

I nodded. The boy led me out of the room and I saw my next employer. He was wearing the pelt of a white baboon. I almost smirked. Of all of the possible ways of concealing yourself, why would any self-respecting youkai wear the pelt of a _baboon_?

The youkai said in a male voice, "I am Naraku,"

I bowed. "Akane," I said.

"I have a job for you," Naraku said.

"Who's the target?" I asked.

I knew what he meant by _job_.

"Inuyasha and his companions," said Naraku.

I'd heard of Inuyasha; he was the second son of the Inutaisho. He supposedly inherited the great sword Tetsusaiga. He had killed the many demons with his sword, even though he was a rumored to be a hanyou. A hanyou like me; I was surprised Naraku didn't know I was a hanyou…or maybe he did know. I didn't believe that Inuyasha was a hanyou; no hanyou was that powerful. Either way, I had a new target.

I bowed to Naraku. "They are as good as dead," I said confidentially.

Naraku motioned to the boy and said, "Show her out Kohaku."

The boy led me out of the room and out of the castle. I started to walk away from the castle, and as I left I felt the knowledge of the location of the castle becoming a blur.

The miasma coming from the castle had destroyed most of the vegetation around it, but the illusion of plant life was quite convincing. I walked to the entrance of the barrier and walked through it. Now I just had to find Inuyasha. Then he would die, and I could bring my father back to life. I decided to visit the tiger youkai Moriko. She was usually observant, and might know where I might find this Inuyasha. I started to run towards her forest.

When I arrived at the entrance to the forest I took out my whistle. Moriko owed me a favor, now she could repay it. I blew the whistle and a high pitched note came out of it. I could barely hear it with my half-human ears. I stopped blowing the whistle. After a few minutes I heard a rustling in the bushes to my left. I turned towards the bushes and moved one of my hands to the sword on my back. The sword is the snake-sword that my father owned, I even named it for him; Jakotsu.

A figure emerged from the bushes, and I realized that it was Moriko. I took my hand away from my sword and looked at my old acquaintance. She hadn't changed; she had beautiful honey colored skin with two black, horizontal marks on her right cheek. She had eyes black as coal and she wore a kimono made out of the fur of her True Form. Her hair was black with yellow lightning shaped streaks in it. She looked annoyed at me for calling her.

"What do you want?" she said angrily, while crossing her arms.

"I need your help," I answered.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Go on." She looked interested.

"I have a new target," I said, "I need to know where he is. His name is Inuyasha. He is the son of the Great Dog Demon."

Moriko said, "Inuyasha is traveling constantly, I don't know where he is. I can find out, but you have to find me one of his claws when you kill him."

I never understood Moriko's fascination with claws, but every time someone who had a job went to her, she would demand a claw of the dead target. In return she would talk to the trees and find out where the target was. I nodded yes as she knew I would.

"I'll be back," said Moriko and she disappeared into the forest.

I sighed. I was impatient. I wanted to get the job done already. I had to bring my father back. I just had to. I mulled over what I knew about Inuyasha. I knew that he used his claws and sword to attack. I knew he was supposed to be very strong. I also knew that it was because of him that Renkotsu was able to kill my father. This would be a sweet revenge. I just hoped that Naraku would keep his promise.

As I finished that thought, Moriko came back.

"Inuyasha is by the village where the priestess Kikyo once lived. I do not think he will stay there long," said Moriko.

I nodded and turned around to leave. I knew where the village was. Who _didn't_ know the village where the hated Kikyo used to live?

"Akane," said Moriko.

"What?" I asked.

"The trees told me that Inuyasha travels in a large group with powerful companions. He travels with a tajiya, a monk with a kazanna in his hand, a young kitsune, and the reincarnation of Kikyo."

Moriko paused. "I don't think you are powerful enough to defeat all of them and live Akane."

I was rooted to the spot. Naraku hadn't sent me on a job! He'd sent me to my death just like my father! I tried to compose myself. If I told Naraku that I rejected the job, then he would kill me and I would join my father in the grave. If I somehow managed to kill Inuyasha and his companions, was there any real guarantee that Naraku would bring my father back? Would Naraku absorb me? I didn't know what to do.

I decided that I would stick to the job for now, and see what happened later. I turned to Moriko.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine." The words felt strange coming out of my mouth.

I felt like I had just told a lie to a friend. Why did I feel that? I turned around and left the forest. I decided that if I was going to go up against Inuyasha, I'd better be prepared. I took out my sword and checked its many edges. The sword was entirely sharp and I smiled. Ever since I'd gotten my snake-sword it had never dulled. I checked my daggers and when I was satisfied with them, I tucked them back into my boots. I took my battle armor out from my pack. Usually I didn't need armor, my sword could handle everything, but I was taking no chances. I put on my armor under my kimono.

My armor was lightweight, but also sturdy. It was made of unicorn hair, and was given extra endurance because of it. I put my hair into a bun to keep it out of my face. Then I traced the tattoos on my face. The same tattoos that my father once bore on his face; they were two purple upside down triangles. They symbolized death. I also put on my lip coloring. I hoped to surprise Inuyasha by thinking I was Jakotsu. If he believed I was my father, he would be slower to defend himself because of his surprise. I felt ready. I started to run towards the village.

As I was approaching the village I felt very strong auras. I started to feel slightly nervous. This was not going to be an easy battle. My skin grew gooseflesh in anticipation. I headed towards the aura at full speed. I knew that I was close. I hid behind a tree. Then I heard a male voice.

"Quiet, Kagome," said the voice.

There was a silence.

Then I heard a female voice ask, "What is it Inuyasha?"

Now I knew what Inuyasha sounded like.

"I smell," he paused "Jakotsu?" I smiled.

I heard another female voice, "But that's impossible. Renkotsu killed him. Right?"

I started to get elated. I stepped out from behind the tree. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Renkotsu made a mistake," I said.

I looked at my opponents. Inuyasha had silver hair, and the robe of the fire rat. His hand was on his sword. The monk had a long staff and I could see the prayer beads that must keep his wind tunnel under control. I saw a girl wearing a strange type of green and whit kimono. She had a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back. I saw the tajiya. Her weapon was a giant boomerang. She also had a sword in her belt. The kitsune was hiding behind the legs of the girl in the odd kimono. He was little more then a kit. Easy prey.

The only thing that distracted me was the girl in the odd kimono. She had a beautiful face with big brown eyes and raven black hair. I wanted to make a pass at her, but Jakotsu had been gay so… I had to pretend to be, ugh, attracted to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took out his sword, which became bigger and gave out a stronger aura. I took out my sword too.

"Inuyasha," I said, "This is the day you die."

Then I swung my sword in a circle and sent it towards him in an arc. I felt elated and strong; the battle had begun.

Inuyasha wasn't able to parry my sword. He tried to dodge, but I cut his arm. I inhaled the scent of his blood. My strategy had worked. He'd been focused on me, not my sword. I brought the sword back.

"Slow as ever Inuyasha," I taunted.

He growled in anger. "I could have killed you before Jakotsu, this time I'll make sure I do it right!" Inuyasha yelled.

I snorted. Even if he could get through my sword and somehow manage to hit me, my armor would keep me safe.

"Yeah right!" I yelled.

I pulled back my sword and swung it at him in a whip-like shape. He jumped over the first part of the sword, and parried the second, but the third cut him slightly across the chest. I sighed. There was no challenge here. I had been worried for nothing. I'm surprised my father didn't kill him on his own. I pulled back my sword and got ready to swing it again when I felt a pain in the arm that was holding the sword. It was like someone had stuck a large burning needle in my arm.

I looked at it and saw that it was an arrow. A purifying arrow. I looked around and saw the girl in the odd kimono holding her bow with another arrow notched in it. I felt an admiration for her. The girl knew, or thought she did, who she was up against, but she risked her life to save Inuyasha's. I felt a warm feeling come to my chest and face.

I loved the look on the girl's face of determination and loyalty. I sighed, in love with the girl.

I heard the monk shout, "Inuyasha, I'll take care of this!" I turned my attention back to the battle.

The monk must be planning to use his wind tunnel. I took my dagger out of my boot and threw it at him. I was happy to hear a cry of pain from the monk. I laughed in exhilaration. I swung my sword again at Inuyasha, but the tajiya's boomerang knocked it out of the way. I growled in anger for the tajiya's interference. I swung my sword at her. She was unable to dodge it and it cut through the armor on her stomach. I quickly swung my sword into the path of the boomerang, cutting it in half. I felt another arrow pierce my leg. I was starting to get annoyed with the girl; couldn't she just stand back and let me do my job? I swung my sword at the odd girl. The sword cut her arms and stomach; but the wounds weren't deep. They were just deep enough to force her to drop her bow.

I felt a numbing sensation on the back of my legs. I turned around and saw that the monk had thrown sutras at me. I growled and turned to him, when Inuyasha shouted,

"Miroku get out of the way!"

The monk ran away and I turned around to face Inuyasha.

He had his sword raised, "Wind Scar!" he yelled.

The sword blasted five golden streaks of pure power at me. I knew that I couldn't dodge it with my numb legs, so I swung the sword at the ground. I was lifted into the air, but the force of the attack managed to throw me to the ground. I landed on my sword arm, and I heard it crack. A moment later, I felt a searing pain throughout my arm; it was broken.

I heard the monk shout, "Inuyasha, let me finish this. Wind Tunnel!"

I couldn't see the monk, but I felt a strong wind dragging me across the ground. I knew that if I didn't do something I would get sucked up. Then I could never bring my father back… My sword was ten feet away from me, I couldn't reach it. I knew that if I wanted to live I had to do something, but what?

_Surrender? _

Came a thought. _No, I couldn't surrender. _but with a broken arm, and no sword, could I survive?

No, I realized with shock. I couldn't; I couldn't reach my sword or daggers, and my sword arm was broken. If I wanted to bring my father back I would have to live.

_Even_, I thought angrily to myself, _if it means surrendering for now. _

I didn't want to say those words aloud, but I felt myself being pulled across the soil faster and faster. I had to say it. Damn them.

"I surrender!" I shouted.

I hated myself. I hated that I had to humiliate myself like this. I tasted bile in my mouth. I hated to think what father would have said if he'd seen me even considering to say those words. The wind stopped and I lay on the ground, trying not to cry in my self-disgust.

Inuyasha, the monk, the odd girl, the tajiya, and the kitsune came around me, each with a weapon out. I almost laughed; they had me completely at their mercy, and they didn't even know it.

Inuyasha held the Tetsusiaga above me and said, "Jakotsu, how did you survive? Renkotsu killed you!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I started laughing. How could they be so oblivious? I used my good arm to push myself into a sitting position. They never stopped pointing their weapons at me. My father must have caused them a lot of trouble for them to be so cautious. I saw the oddly dressed girl.

"Hey pretty lady," I said, "Is Inuyasha always this dense?"

Inuyasha looked livid, and I laughed at his face. He put his sword under my throat.

"Leave Kagome alone Jakotsu!" he all but yelled.

_Kagome_, I thought to myself. _It's a nice name_.

"Wait a minute Inuyasha," said the monk.

"I thought Jakotsu was attracted to only males. Why would he make a pass at Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked momentarily confused, but he took the sword away from my throat. He leaned close to me and sniffed me. I felt an urge to giggle, which I did. Inuyasha stepped back and sheathed his sword. I felt insulted that he didn't think I was still dangerous. I wasn't, but I still felt insulted!

"It's Jakotsu's daughter," said Inuyasha angrily.

Everyone gasped and Inuyasha said, "Keh,"

He was probably mad that I fooled him.

I giggled again, "Took you long enough Inuyasha." I sighed. "I don't really see what father saw in you anyway."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. I savored her name; Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. I sighed, amazed at her beauty.

"Does she have any Jewel Shards?" asked Inuyasha.

He sounded annoyed. I giggled again. It was soooo much fun to piss him off! Kagome, my heart started pounding, came closer to me,

"No Inuyasha, she doesn't have any," she said.

I loved her voice. "Kagome," I said flirtatiously, "Why are you even with Inuyasha. You're beautiful, you don't deserve him. Why don't we get together."

Kagome looked a little awkward at my suggestion.

"W-what? I'm sorry, but I'm into men." I felt so sad.

She, my beautiful Kagome, was rejecting me for a stupid Inu hanyou, just because I was a woman.

I wanted to cry, but that wouldn't have been mature. Inuyasha growled and lunged at me. He grabbed my throat. He had a tight grip, but I didn't show the pain. I was very good at that.

"If you EVER talk to Kagome like that again," Inuyasha growled, "I will kill you myself." I managed to laugh.

"Mighty protective of your woman, aren't you?" I asked obnoxiously.

Inuyasha squeezed my throat tighter and I was tempted to grab his arm to release his grip on me. The monk grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled it away from my throat.

"Inuyasha, she might know something!" he said.

Inuyasha looked like he would like to put his hand on my throat again. He suddenly looked puzzled and sniffed the hand he'd put on my throat. I wanted to rub my throat, but I'd had worse injuries before.

Inuyasha suddenly looked alarmed. I wondered why. So did the tajiya.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"She," Inuyasha glared at me, "smells of Naraku."

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone looked at me with hard cold eyes. I felt a drop of sweat roll down my face. Things were turning ugly. I looked around for a possible way to escape, but I didn't see any. Holy crap. At most I could _maybe_ manage to kick them and run. Damn, I didn't want to run away _again_! The tajiya glared at me.

"Where is Naraku?" she demanded.

I laughed at them; they had just given me a bargaining tool. I couldn't remember where he was, but as long as they thought I did, I could get away. I looked at them with a new hope.

"I'll tell you everything I know about Naraku, only if you give me my sword and give me a safe route away from you." I said.

Hopefully they wouldn't remember that they held the weapons. Inuyasha looked disbelieving.

"How stupid do you think we are?!" he asked angrily. "If you don't tell us what you know about Naraku, we'll just kill you."

My hope was dashed. I still had one more card to play though.

"Ah, Inuyasha," I said like he didn't understand.

"If I'm dead, then you won't get my information. Where will that leave you?" I smirked.

With a touch of luck, I might be able to get out of this alive.

"No way!" said Inuyasha. "You serve Naraku! You tried to kill us! You think we're just gonna let you walk away?! If you die, then our situation hasn't changed. We don't _need_ your help. We don't need you."

My hope was dashed. I looked at Kagome; maybe she would be sympathetic. She looked at me square in the eyes and said softly,

"He's right."

Crap. If I told them the little that I knew, they might kill me anyway. If I didn't tell them anything then they would kill me for sure. I'd have to tell them what little I knew. I _hated_ being at their mercy. Inuyasha flexed his claws dangerously.

"Fine." I said curtly.

I was angry. Angry at them for doing this to me, and angry at myself for screwing up.

"But you have to swear you won't kill me once I'm done talking" The monk looked at me. "That depends on the type of information you give us."

Crap.

"Fine," I said. "I'll make it worth your while." They relaxed their stances slightly. All of them were looking at me.

"What's wrong with your arm?" asked Kagome suddenly. I laughed, but it sounded sour.

"_Your_ man broke my arm."

Kagome and Inuyasha both flushed and I smiled at their awkwardness. I hadn't looked at my arms since it was broken. I had concentrated on ignoring the pain using a technique taught to me by my mother. I glanced at it and I was surprised at how bad the damage was. My arm was at an odd angle and it was purple and swollen. I quickly looked away. No sense in dwelling in the bad.

"My name is Akane. My father was Jakotsu, my mother a weak demon. He decided one night to find out what was so good about women."

I smiled.

"Then he got me. I inherited his snake-sword when he died."

I glared at Inuyasha, "It's your fault Renkotsu killed him."

Inuyasha looked furious.

"He was the one who attacked me first! I left him alive. The Jewel Shard in his neck would have made him regenerate."

That was his excuse? It was pathetic.

"If you had just killed him honorably, then Renkotsu wouldn't have killed him like a weakling!"

The monk looked thoughtful.

"So you don't mind that your father was killed in battle, you just feel that his death was dishonored by being killed unarmed."

At least _someone _got it.

"Yes!" I said. "I knew that one day father would die in battle, but there's a difference between dying honorably and being murdered!"

Inuyasha looked like he was about to say something when Kagome elbowed him in his stomach.

"Go on," she said. "Tell us about Naraku."

I glared at Inuyasha but continued my story.

"I knew that Naraku had brought my father and the rest of the Shinchintai back to life once. I went to him to ask if he could to it again. I asked if he could bring my father, Jakotsu, back to life."

I looked at the monk. He seemed intent on my story; I hoped fervently that my story would be enough to save me. I wasn't ready for death yet.

"Naraku agreed to the meeting. When I met him, he said he would think about it and to come back in three days. I left and three days later a white girl came for me. She brought me to Naraku. He said we had a deal. My job was to kill you. Then he would bring my father back."

Everyone glared at me.

"I didn't really trust him though. I knew where my father's grave was. I was going to kill you, absorb your powers, and steal your Jewel Shards. Then I would go to the grave and bring my father back."

I frowned. "I thought you'd be easy to kill." I smirked. "My mistake."

"My arm broke and I couldn't get my sword. I knew if I had any chance of bringing my father back, I'd have to surrender until I could find a way out. Then I would come back better prepared and try again."

I looked at them. They all had hardened looks on their faces. Even Kagome didn't look merciful. I decided if they were gonna kill me I might as well be completely honest.

"Obviously I couldn't kill any of you. That's due to a lack of preparation on my part." I looked Inuyasha square in the eyes. "I'm guessing by the lack of interest on your faces that my story was not enough to spare my life?"

I asked. No one said anything.

"Fine," I said. "I just have one request, and that is to die in combat. So give me my sword. I promise to make the battle worth your while."

Inuyasha said, "Well if you want to die I'm not gonna stop you." I glared at him.

"Do you mean you actually took something useful out of my story?" this time the monk answered,

"No we didn't, but we wouldn't kill an unarmed opponent who surrendered to us."

I looked at him in disbelief.

Oh, like you're really just gonna let me walk free?" I asked. "Hell, I wouldn't do it. Why would you?"

Inuyasha looked almost regretful. "We can't take the chance that you'd kill us or escape and try to hurt us again." He said. "I promise to make this quick."

I was almost shaking with rage. He was going to kill me unarmed. The coward, he wouldn't even give me a chance to fight back.

"No Inuyasha!" said Kagome angrily.

"You can't just kill her!" the tajiya added, "She might know something about Kohaku."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just looked away. I sighed. At least I had a few more minutes to breathe. Now I just had to figure out who Kohaku was. The name sounded familiar. Maybe he was the tajiya I saw earlier. That would explain why the tajiya was interested in him.

"Is he a tajiya in blue armor? A kid?"

The monk and tajiya shared looks of relief. I struck gold.

"How is he?" asked the tajiya.

Inuyasha sputtered. "Sango, this is the offspring of Jakotsu! She tried to kill us! She admitted she would try again, how can you trust her?"

The tajiya, Sango, glared at Inuyasha while he glared at her. Kagome looked from one to the other.

"Look. what about this," said Kagome in a placating voice.

"She tells us what she knows about Kohaku, and we let her go free, but without the sword."

Without the sword? The sword was my life and, aside from my daggers, my only weapon. How could they take it away from me? But maybe… if I pledged myself to them. I was a mercenary after all. My price would be my freedom and my sword. In return I would guarantee their safety and my service for three years.

"I have an idea," I said. "I'll tell you what I know about the boy. I can't live without the sword. I'll become your servant for three years; I'll help you kill Naraku too. Then when the time is up, you give me my sword and let me go free. I'll also swear by whatever god you want that I won't go after you again."

I looked at them. "That good enough?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Why would we trust _your_ word?"

I sighed. "I'm a mercenary. I go to the highest bidder. As you decide whether I live or die, You're the highest bidders."

I frowned. "Death is not something I'm ready to meet yet."

Inuyasha turned to the monk. "I don't like this Miroku," he said.

"I have another idea," said Kagome. "In legends back at home, they have something called a Blood Oath."

Inuyasha looked curious. "What does it do?"

I wanted to ask the same question. What would it mean if I took this 'Blood Oath'? What would it require?

"You mix the blood of the person making the Oath and the person they're making the Oath with. Then if the person who made the promise breaks it, their blood boils in their veins until they die. I think if she takes the Oath with Inuyasha, we can trust her."

Great. They were only gonna trust me by putting a sword at my throat. Why didn't I just die now and save everyone the trouble? I made a crack a them.

"Gee guys, it sounds like you don't trust me." I smirked.

"Will you take the stupid Oath or not?" yelled Inuyasha.

The smirk dropped off my face.

"Yes. Happy?"

Kagome said, "I'm gonna have to go back home to research exactly how to do this. I'll need three days, ok Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha "Keh"-ed angrily.

Kagome took it to mean yes.

She asked, "Inuyasha could you take me to the Well? Sango and Miroku can handle Akane right?" she looked at Sango and Miroku, who was the monk.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll be fine." said Miroku.

Sango loosened her sword in it's sheathe. And Miroku held his staff more firmly. I guess they didn't trust me not to run away. I wanted to say something witty, but I was too busy sulking. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and he ran towards the village. I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me. Why did Kagome, beautiful, sweet, kind Kagome, have to go on _his_ back?

"Get up." Said Miroku. "We have to go to the village."

Sango looked around. "Where did Shippo go?" asked Sango.

"Shippo! Shippo!" shouted Miroku. The kitsune came out from behind a bush.

"You were taking forever so I was waiting for you," said the young Kitsune.

"Can you tell Kaede that she has to ward a house to keep a demon in?" asked Mirkou.

"Sure," said Shippo.

With that said, the kitsune put a leaf on it's head and transformed into a huge pink puffball. It floated in the same direction that Inuyasha had. Sango stood by me while the monk got my sword. He tucked it into the pocket of his robes. I memorized exactly where he put it. Just in case I ever got a chance to get it back.

"I'm assuming I can stand up now?" I asked sarcastically.

Sango nodded and I stood up. I did a quick check on my body. I had a few bruises, but the numbness in my legs had worn off. The worst injury I had was my broken arm. It was more like a broken elbow actually.

Miroku came back and said in a serious voice, "Don't try to escape Akane."

I sighed and said, "Yes mother," sullenly.

With Sango on my left and Miroku on my right, we started walking to the village.

As we were heading towards the village, I kept track of which way we turned and where we did. Just in case I had to run. I also noticed that both Sango and Miroku kept their guard up. They must have thought I could still be dangerous. Or they thought I would run away. Like I would _really_ leave without my sword.

When we got to the village, all of the villagers gave me looks that said, 'Who/what's that?' or 'Is it a demon?' I glared at them and gave them my most dignified face.

Then a fat old lady with an eyepatch and priestess robes came towards us.

"I have the house warded like ye wanted Miroku. Who be this?"

I glared at her. She looked like a crab.

"This is the hanyou daughter of Jakotsu of the Shinchintai. Kagome went back to her time to research a spell that would make her keep her oath to us."

The hag nodded. "Which of ye will be staying with her?" asked the crab.

"I will Kaede," said Miroku, "I think I would be better suited for the job after dealing with Inuyasha and Royokan."

The crab, Kaede, nodded again. She turned around. "Follow me," she said.

We followed her through the village and stopped at a small house covered with wards. The wards were for confinement and holding. They were all over the house. There would be no way I could escape. I looked at the monk. I wouldn't be able to get my sword from him. I turned around and saw that Sango was behind me. There was no way I could get past her. Kaede took three wards off the door and opened it. She beckoned me to go inside.

"I'm not a sheep," I said as I grudgingly walked into the house. There was hay on the floor but nothing else.

Miroku walked into the house and Kaede asked, "Will ye set her arm?"

Miroku nodded and answered "Yes. She will be our ally, once we use Kagome's spell to make sure she keeps her oath. We need her to heal."

Kaede nodded. "I will bring healing materials for ye then," she said.

I saw that there were wards inside the house too, but these were to prevent anyone from coming inside. Miroku took out my sword and gave it to her. I wanted to grab it from his hand, but he could swat me away like a fly. Kaede took my sword and said she would protect it. I wanted to yell in frustration. I'll bet the only reason they didn't tie me up was they didn't want to make my arm any worse. Miroku came into the house and Sango left. Kaede closed the door and probably replaced the wards. There were windows in the house--with bars and wards.

The monk sat down and gestured towards the floor.

"Sit," he said.

I didn't want to, but I needed allies. I sat, but I made sure I was out of arms reach. You couldn't be too careful.

"There is something I have to ask you…" said the monk.

I grew hopeful. Maybe there was something he wanted to know. I could give him information, for the right price. I hid my grin.

"What monk?" I asked. "Do you want to know where I got my beautiful makeup?"

He grinned but said, "No." he paused, "Would you consider bearing my child? Seeing as we're going to be allies and all," my jaw dropped.

That was not what I was expecting at all. I felt boxed in. If this guy wanted to do anything, I couldn't attack him, or defend myself.

"I would rather mate with a worm!" I yelled. "If you _ever_ say anything like that to me again," I added sinisterly, "I will kill you and use your blood for my lip coloring." I grinned.

I saw the monk squirm. That made me feel good. Even powerless I could intimidate him. The door opened and Kaede came in with the kitsune, Shippo. She held two sticks and bandages. Shippo was holding a large bowl of water.

Kaede asked, "Do ye need me to set the arm Miroku, or will ye?" I got up.

"I want you to do it." I said, "That," I glared at the monk, "_thing _asked me to bear his children. I don't want him with me unless I have my sword."

Kaede looked at me. "Don't worry. I will set ye arm, and Shippo will make sure Miroku leaves ye be."

I raised my eyebrows. A little _kitsune_? Brilliant. Just brilliant.

Kaede beckoned to me, "Come child," she said.

I got up and went to her. She put my arm between the two sticks. She firmly moved my arm until it was completely straight. I looked away and concentrated on not feeling the pain. When she was satisfied, she wrapped the bandages around the sticks that held my arm straight. She announced she was done.

"It should heal in four months, according to Kagome."

I longed to see Kagome again, longed to hear her voice. Shippo stayed in the house as Kaede left and closed and warded the door. I sighed as the door closed. I sat down, but stayed away from Miroku. Shippo looked at me.

"Are you really a hanyou?" he asked.

"No," I responded sarcastically, "I'm a Lord's daughter."

Shippo sat down and folded his arms.

"You don't have to be so mean." He said. "Inuyasha is a hanyou too." I looked at Shippo in surprise. I hadn't _really_ believed that Inuyasha was a hanyou. Miroku gave Shippo a you-shouldn't-have-told-her look. I decided to get a nap. No use in staying up, and I might need my rest later. I laid down on my back and let sleep take me.

I didn't have much to do. Miroku didn't speak to Shippo or me, and it seemed like Shippo was afraid to talk. He probably didn't want to let anything else slip out that I wasn't supposed to know. I slept most of the time. I knew that I wasn't gonna be able to escape, so why humiliate myself in front of the monk and kitsune? Instead I waited for my arm to heal. Six of the bones in my elbow had broken. I expected my arm to heal in about a week, hanyou's healed faster then humans, and three days had already passed. I could move my arm now, but I couldn't hold or grip things.

In the evening of the third day, the door of the house opened and I saw Inuyasha with Kagome and Kaede. I got up warily, but I could feel my heart melt when I looked at Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"We need you for the Blood Oath Miroku." He said. Miroku had stood up.

He nodded and said, "Of course."

Kagome looked a little nervous; this must have been her first time performing the Oath. She looked at me, and I wanted to faint in happiness.

"In order to do this right, the one who is making the Oath," she looked at Inuyasha, "Needs to write the terms of the Oath in his blood. Then, whoever is included in the Oath has to mark the paper with a blood version of their thumbprint, and sign their names in their blood."

She looked around.

"In order for this to work, three magic users need to be the witnesses of the Oath." She looked at Kaede and Miroku. "That's where we come in." She turned to Inuyasha.

"Are you ready?"

He scoffed at her, smiled, and said, " 'Course. I'm always ready."

Kagome nodded. I was nervous. If Inuyasha made the Oath unbearable for me, I wouldn't be able to escape. I checked my arm. It was still bruised badly, but it wasn't broken anymore. The best I could hope for was that it wouldn't be touched. Kaede took out a sheet of parchment and Inuyasha started to write.

_"If the daughter of Jakotsu known as Akane serves me and my companions Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and any other we protect in battle until she is told by me, Inuyasha, that she 'is free to go' and does not inflict harm on us nor our companions, she will be given back her snake-sword. Akane must also obey any direct order from Inuyasha in battle or out of it. She must also obey the orders of any of my comrades Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo in battle. If she does this until freed by Inuyasha, her sword will be given back to her along with safe passage for three days."_

"Kagome told me how to word it," he said satisfied.

I almost hissed when I read it. It was asking an awful lot of me. I would have to obey Inuyasha at all times, and in battle I would have to obey his comrades too. I would be little more then a slave, and who knows how long it would be until Inuyasha pronounced me free? But he never said I had to tell him the truth. There were ways to interpret things that could benefit me… Kagome held a small silver knife.

It had writing on it: _Stainless Steel. Made in China._ What? How could steel be unstained? And where was this 'China'? She cut Inuyasha's thumb. He pressed his thumb to the paper until he was satisfied. Then he took out a brush and covered it with his blood. Then he signed his name next to his thumbprint. Then Kagome came towards me wit the knife; I was expected to do the same. I gave her my hand, and she cut my thumb with her knife. I pressed my thumb to the parchment until there was an image of my thumb on it. Kagome gave me another brush. I spread the blood from my thumb on it. I signed my name on the parchment. I gave the brush back to Kagome and blushed as my hand touched hers.

Part of me wanted to kiss her, and another wanted to slit her throat and drink her blood as revenge for making me do this. Kagome, Miroku, and Kaede proceeded to sign and mark the parchment with their blood, completing the Oath. And ending my chances of escape. The parchment glowed a dazzling white and so did Inuyasha and I. The Oath was done.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Okay Akane, Your first order is to bring us to Naraku." I smirked at him.

"You idiot," I said, "I don't know where he is! When I left his castle he took away the memory."

Kagome looked sad. Inuyasha looked angry.

"Well, what do you remember?" he asked angrily. I didn't want to tell him anything, but I knew that if I acted like I would be loyal, I might be able to find my freedom.

"The only thing I know is that the castle is surrounded by the illusion of vegetation." I pouted. "Now will you let me out of this?" I asked while I jerked my head at the house.

Kaede said, "Her threat is diminished while the Oath binds here Inuyasha." He nodded and Kaede took the wards off the door. I pushed past her and walked out of the house.

I was furious. My hands were shaking in my rage. How _dare_ they do this to me? How dare they humiliate me like this? I wanted to kill something. I wanted my sword. I felt it was calling me, calling me to battle. Calling me to claim what was mine. Inuyasha never said I couldn't have the sword. He just said, _"it would be returned to her,"_ well then, I'd just take it. But the monk had it; he'd put it in his robes. I decided to go for a run to relax myself. I ran out of the village, into the forest.

I jumped on top of a tree and stared jumping from tree to tree. The bark felt comforting in my feet, with the smell of leaves and moss around me. I was in the air when I felt the aura of the dead. That was nothing unusual, except the aura was _moving_. That should have been impossible. I followed the aura. No need to alert _them_ about the aura. I felt the aura of Naraku as I got closer. Part of me wanted to flee; if it was Naraku, he might kill me for being enslaved by Inuyasha. But would death really be any worse then the situation I was in? I decided to meet the owner of the aura.

When I reached it, I looked around, expecting to see the pelt of a baboon. Instead I saw a girl with red eyes, blood red lips, and a fan. She was beautiful, with jade earrings and feathers in her bun. Her kimono was white and purple. She must have been one of Naraku's 'children'. I'd heard that he created demons from himself, but they had the same auras and scent as him. Not all of them were loyal to there masters though; like me. I'd heard that Kagura, demon of the wind, wasn't loyal to Naraku. The demon I saw below me smelled of the wind; I was certain that it was Kagura.

Maybe she could help me. I jumped down from my tree. She knew I was there just as I had sensed her.

I told her, "I am the daughter of Jakotsu. The companion of Inuyasha, Kagome, has bound me to do Inuyasha's bidding with a spell. I know that you defy Naraku. If you help me free myself from Inuyasha, I will help you free yourself from Naraku." I saw hope flicker across her face for a second, but it went away when I told her I had been bound to Inuyasha.

"Do you mock me?" she asked angrily. "Anyone weak enough to be bound to Inuyasha, would stand no chance against Naraku."

I smirked at her. "Oh and you're so strong," I said mockingly. "That's why you're still bound to Naraku." I was angry, but I admired Kagura's spunk.

"I have an idea how to break the spell that binds me," I said. "I will be free when Inuyasha says 'You are free to go'. I cannot harm them, but if you endanger the life of one of his comrades, I'm sure he would release me."

Kagura scoffed. "No. I know him. He would tell you to kill me, fight me, or kill yourself."

She smiled in a bitter way. "I know your plight—" she paused for my name.

"Akane." I said.

"Akane," Kagura replied, as though tasting my name.

"I understand Akane," She continued. "But I have thought of these plans before, searched for allies before, looked for any escape other then death. I can find nothing." Now she looked sad. "I must do as I am bidden. _We _must do as we are bidden; but one day we will be free."

We smiled sadly. We understood each other completely. I knew that if we were to survive and receive our freedom, I would mate with Kagura. Any thoughts of Kagome vanished from my head as I thought of Kagura's beautiful red eyes; blood eyes. I nodded. And then I felt a pull in my body. It was a horrible feeling. Like my blood was being called, my heart started to beat faster and my body exploded in pain. I almost fell to my knees, in shock at the level of pain I felt. Kagura noticed my pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She sounded worried, and I smiled, because that meant she cared.

"Yeah," I croaked. "I have to get back." I said.

She nodded and I started to run back towards the village. I knew that Inuyasha must have given an order, but I couldn't hear it. My blood must be reacting to the Oath. I ran like I never knew I could. I tried to ignore the pain using my mother's technique, but I couldn't. You can't ignore your blood.

When I arrived at the village, I didn't even bother going to the gates, I jumped over the walls. I smelled the scent of blood; familiar blood. I ran towards the scent. When I saw Inuyasha the pain stopped. He must have ordered me back to him. What I saw made my heart twist.

"Father." I whispered.

I ran towards him. "Father!" I yelled, "Father!"

I ran to him, ran to my father, my friend, my comrade, my family. He was fighting Inuyasha and flirting with him. He was using twin swords.

He looked at me and said in surprise, "Akane? What are you doing here?"

I cried, I felt the tears running down my face. I didn't care though, I had my father back.

I yelled at him, "Father, the monk has our sword! Take it and flee!"

I was ten paces away, but knew not to get closer for risk of injury.

"Flee, Akane?" my father asked teasingly. "Never."

Inuyasha tried to hit my father with his left fist but father dodged it.

"Father, they've bound me to them with a spell! They can make me kill you!" I was shaking now because of my sobs.

"Please!"

My father looked at me with love in his eyes.

He said confidentially, "Then I'll kill them first. Don't worry daughter, I won't let them hurt us," He turned to Inuyasha. "Besides he's fun to play with," he said, still speaking to me.

That's when everything went wrong. Father was about to attack Inuyasha with a spinning attack when he froze. His eyes turned red and violet. Then the swords dropped out of his hands. I felt Naraku's aura coming from my father. Then he spoke and I heard Naraku's voice coming from my father's mouth.

"So little assassin, you failed. Tsk tsk. Now your father has come to punish you."

In that instant I knew what was going to happen.

"No" I whispered.

Father rose, possessed, and two swords of miasma configured themselves into my fathers hands. He came at me. I knew it wasn't my father, that Naraku possessed him, but still I felt like my heart was breaking. I dodged Naraku's strikes. I turned to Miroku and yelled, "Staff!" he monk threw his staff at me, and I caught it.

I used it to deflect Naraku's attacks. I saw a weakness in Naraku's guard by his knee. I swung the staff and cut the flesh of my father's body. Naraku made my father's face growl, made him attack on both sides of me. That was a mistake my father never would have made. By attacking me from both sides, he left his chest and stomach open.

I thrust the staff into the chest of my father. The red and violet left his eyes. He was my father again. He fell to the ground slowly, in a graceful arc. As he landed I went to him, but it seemed like I was moving through mud. As he fell a Jewel Shard fell out of his neck. When my father hit the ground, I sat next to him and put his head on my lap.

"A-akane?" he weakly asked.

"Yes father?" I asked, struggling in vain to hide my tears.

"Heh," he laughed. But as he laughed, he coughed up blood. "I lost again." He looked up at me, but I could see the pain in his eyes, as they became glassy. I heard my father's breath become shallower.

"You did good. It was fun." He said.

I could barely hear him. "I l-love you." And that said, he sighed. He was dead. For the third time, my father was dead. And I was the one who had killed him. He turned once more into dust and bone.

My father's hair clip was in the dust. I took it and put it in my bun. I stopped crying. I wouldn't let Inuyasha see I was weak. I couldn't stop shaking, but I managed to make it much less noticeable. I heard Inuyasha growl suddenly.

"Naraku!" he yelled.

Kagome picked up and purified my fathers Jewel Shard. She made her bow and arrows ready. I knew I would have to fight, but I didn't want to.

"No." said a voice I recognized. "Not Naraku."

I was worried. Kagura had come to fight Inuyasha, which meant I would have to fight her too. I saw her step out of the shadows, and was stunned by her grace and beauty.

"Naraku sent us with his greetings." Said Kagura.

Then three other figures stepped out of the shadows. One of them was the young tajiya who I'd seen earlier. He was spinning a long chain sickle. Another was the white girl who had been Naraku's messenger. She had something scary about her. I think it was the way that her face was completely blank. The last person to step out was someone I'd never seen before. She was a youkai with purple skin, hair, and eyes. But instead of arms and legs she had purple vines. There were also vines coming out of her back and chest. I glanced at Inuyasha the same moment he glanced at me.

"I order you to fight them with us." He said.

I growled at him, _No!_ I shouted inside my head; I couldn't. I looked at Kagura and she gave me a sad, but cocky smile. The same smile that my father had worn before I killed him. I knew that Inuyasha and his companions were strong. I realized that I didn't want Kagura to die. I loved her. I loved her cocky air, her blood red eyes and lips, and her determination to keep fighting and be free.

"Kagura, this battle will be your last." Said Inuyasha threateningly.

"No!" I shouted, this time out loud. "I won't let you kill her!" I knew I was revealing too much but I didn't care.

Inuyasha glared at me. "We're going to fight, and if you won't help then stay out of our way." He shouted at me.

"Just try not to get yourself killed or captured." I couldn't harm him because of the Oath. I also couldn't _get in his way_, and I had to _try_ to avoid being killed or captured. Inuyasha drew his sword and Miroku, Sango, and Kagome got ready to fight. I couldn't do this; I couldn't let him hurt Kagura.

"Protect Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at me before he yelled "Wind Scar!" and begun the battle.

The five strips of power were headed directly for Kagura, but she jumped into the air, and nimbly avoided all of the attacks.

She said, "Kohaku, Kanna, Gaia, now!"

Kohaku ran towards Sango, sickle drawn. Kanna lifted her mirror up, and I felt a cold and clammy feeling, along with a pull on my heart. With I jolt, I realized that she was trying to suck out our souls. As she was doing this, she moved closer and closer to Miroku; he was her first target. Kagura was attacking Inuyasha with sharp blades of wind. I silently prayed to Kami that she would win. The vine woman, Gaia, came for Kagome. I felt the tug and pain that meant I had to protect Kagome. I ran towards her, and as I was running I picked up a sharp stone from the ground. It was the best weapon I was gonna get. Now I just had to live.

I reached Kagome quickly, and I slashed at Gaia. Then I felt my blood stop hurting. I laughed; Inuyasha had said to protect Kagome, but never for how long. The Oath was satisfied with that one time I defended her. Gaia looked towards me and suddenly her arms grew much longer. Kagome got her bows ready, but Gaia knocked it out of her hands with one of her vine-arms. The bow crashed and broke when it hit the ground. Gaia then used one of her vine-arms as a whip, and sent Kagome flying. She fell back on the ground, unconscious. Gaia twisted one of her vin-arms around my wrist, stopping me from slashing her again with the stone. Her other vine-arm spun around my other wrist. She pulled them together in front of me. The vine-arms joined together and started to go father up my arms to my elbows, binding my arms tightly together. My elbow had healed completely but the bindings were uncomfortably tight.

I reached into my boot and pulled out my dagger. I flipped it in the air, and cut the bonds on my arms. I caught it and looked at the monk. He was holding of the white girl, Kanna, with a barrier. I needed to get my sword; there was no way I could beat Gaia with just a dagger. I slashed in a horizontal arc at Gaia, but she wrapped one of her vine-arms around my dagger, and threw it out of my hand. I rolled away, just as she slammed her vine-arms down into the ground I'd been standing on moments before. I ran to where Miroku was holding off Kanna. Inuyasha had forbidden me from harming him, but he never said I couldn't help Kagura, and I needed my sword to do that.

My father had once told me an incantation that would break most barriers if you had human blood in your veins. As I was hanyou, my human blood should be enough to make the incantation work. I muttered the words to the incantation. Miroku's barrier shimmered and died. He tried to summon up another barrier, but I kept muttering the incantation; he couldn't get his barrier to solidify. Kanna's mirror started to affect him. He fell to his knees and started panting for breath.

Honestly I didn't care if Kanna stole his soul or not; I just wanted my sword. I ran to him and started looking through the pockets in his robes. He looked at me and said, "Help me." the pain was evident on his face, but I didn't care. I felt only the slightest twinge of regret, but I quenched it quickly. I finally found it; my sword. My beautiful sword. I grabbed the handle and unsheathed my sword. My blood started to hurt, the 'help me' must have been interpreted as an order. I stopped muttering the incantation, and the monk's barrier was restored. He passed out from the strain of keeping his soul. I took the sheathe from his robes, then I started to run to Inuyasha and Kagura. I knew that my sword could turn the tide; as long as Inuyasha didn't give me an order I should be ok. And even if he gave me an order, I would rather die then hurt Kagura.

I reached the place where Kagura was fighting Inuyasha. I noticed that while Kagura was staving off Inuyasha's attacks, she was losing energy because of the constant stream of attacks. I swung my sword and cut the ground at Inuyasha's feet. The strength of my attack caused a chasm, which Inuyasha jumped to avoid. He landed several feet away from Kagura and I. He went down on one knee, panting.

I smirked; Kagura was wearing him out after all. I turned to Kagura.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

I hoped she was. She gave me a smirk that made me love her even more. I loved her smirks.

"That puppy," she gestured to Inuyasha, "couldn't beat me without the help of his woman."

She said arrogantly as she gestured to Kagome.

I smirked happily at her response. I looked at Inuyasha; he was getting up.

"Kagura," I said urgently, "I can't disobey his orders without my blood boiling, he might try to make me attack you. Can we escape together?" Kagura looked sad.

"No." she said. "Naraku holds my heart. He would kill me." I nodded sadly.

We both had to obey masters who were enemies. We would probably be forced to kill each other someday.

"Kagura," I said nervously, "I- I love you." I waited for her response.

She looked sadder then ever; I saw the pain etched on her face.

"So do I." She said softly.

I felt wonderful; my heart soared, and I felt myself blushing. I felt better then I had my whole life. We embraced and clutched each other tightly; completely forgetting that we were in the middle of a battle. Suddenly I felt a wisp of wind against my neck. I turned around and saw Inuyasha in the air. "Kagura!" I gasped urgently. She looked up and saw Inuyasha. We were still holding each other's arms.

"Akane get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled.

I stayed where I was. I felt the pain of disobeying an order come back, and I felt my knees start to shake with the pain.

"Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha as he released the strips of power at Kagura.

"Go!" I yelled at Kagura. I pushed her away from me, but she grabbed my hand. "No!" she yelled. She grabbed one of the feathers in her hair and threw it into the air. We were lifted into the air by the feather, and avoided Inuyasha's attack. I had 'gotten out of the way' so I didn't hurt anymore.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

I turned to Kagura. "Even if we're out of earshot I still have to obey his orders."

Kagura nodded. "It's the same with me." she said.

I nodded too. I turned to Inuyasha.

"Stop giving me orders!" I yelled at him.

He jumped up towards us. "We had a deal!" he yelled bringing down his sword.

Kagura moved the feather away from his strike. Suddenly I felt an overwhelming desire to kill Inuyasha. I wanted to make him suffer for even _trying _to hurt Kagura. _I _couldn't hurt him, but my _sword _could. I swung it at him. My sword wrapped around his and I threw it out of his hand. It landed around twenty yards away. Inuyasha ran to it, he thought I would attack him again. He was right. I swung my sword at him, but I missed. He jumped over my sword and kept running towards his sword. I checked on the rest of the battle. Gaia was dead, but the others were still fighting strong.

Kohaku and Sango were fighting sword to sword, and Kanna was trying to suck in Miroku's barrier in her mirror. I turned to Kagura.

"How can I free you?" I asked her. That was the only thing that mattered to me; I wanted, no, needed Kagura to be free.

"We need to get my heart." She whispered.

I nodded. "Take me to Naraku, I have an idea." I said.

Kagura nodded. I looked at Inuyasha. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled at him.

I turned to Kagura. "Take me to Naraku, pretend you captured me." Kagura nodded.

She moved the feather. "I'll need you sword and any daggers or weapons you may have."

I nodded and handed over my sword, and my dagger in my boot. Kagura put my sword on her feather and held my dagger to my throat. I lifted up my chin, to make the act seem more convincing. Kagura gave me a smirk. The next thing I knew, we had entered a vortex and were headed for Naraku's castle.

We stopped at the castle where I had met Naraku when I wanted the job. It seemed ages ago that I first came here. Kagura pushed me off the feather; one arm across my shoulders, the other holding the dagger to my throat. She led me to the room where I had met Naraku before.

"Naraku," she said. "I have the assassin for you."

Naraku materialized in front of us. He kept his pelt on. He came towards us and looked at me. Then he turned to Kagura.

"Why did you bring her?" he asked dangerously. Kagura stayed calm. "She failed her assignment. I thought you would like to punish her." she smirked at me.

I wanted to laugh out loud. Was Naraku really falling for this?

"And the battle?" he asked.

"Kanna is taking care of the monk, and Kohaku is fighting the tajiya. She killed Gaia."

I was _she._ I was so proud of Kagura; she was fooling her master, and leading him to his death right under his greasy nose. Just then I heard Inuyasha yell,

"This is it! Wind Scar!" Naraku growled. "I'll deal with you later." He said ominously.

Then he walked out of the room, to go fight Inuyasha.

"Now what?" Kagura whispered in my ear.

"Do you know where he keeps your heart?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "In a room filled with clay pots."

I took her dagger and put it in my boot.

"Take us there" I said.

Kagura looked at Naraku; he was focused on fighting Inuyasha.

"Ok." She said. She led me down the hall to a fork. She took the left corridor; we were both running now. She turned right at a door.

"Naraku has sealed it so that no youkai can get through. He also filled the room with miasma so no humans could get into it."

I smirked confidentially. "I'm a hanyou. I should be able to get through." I turned to her. "Which is your heart?"

"My heart is in the pot that has wind painted on it." I nodded, kicked in the door, and walked into the room.

It was hard to breathe; the miasma was stifling. I saw the pot that had wind painted on it. I grabbed it and ran out of the room.

"Was it supposed to be this easy?" I asked Kagura panting.

"Naraku didn't have to make it any harder, none of us-"

I knew she meant his 'children'

"-would ever have been able to get inside. Naraku is a hanyou, so he would be able to go into the room anytime he wanted."

I nodded. I hated Naraku for what he was doing to Kagura.

"Let's just hope Inuyasha kills him. How do we get away?" I asked.

"The same way we came in." Kagura responded.

She took out one of her feathers. And we were flying. We broke through the roof and went into the sky.

"Naraku still has a barrier," said Kagura, "Inuyasha is the only one who can break through." I nodded.

"Kagura, you have to hide. I'll help Inuyasha kill Naraku." Kagura looked scared.

"No! He'll kill you like you would kill a human." She said desperately.

"But if he dies, you're free." I said softly. "I have to do this."

Kagura looked angry and afraid. "No!" she yelled.

Then she grabbed my arm, pulled me close to her, and kissed me on the lips. My brain went momentarily blank as I returned the kiss. I felt like I wanted to hold her and kiss her forever. I never wanted this moment to end. We broke apart from the kiss slowly, but kissed each other again lightly.

When we parted again I said, "Kagura. I love you. I can't stand to let Naraku hurt you; we have to kill him."

I never experienced these feelings of love before. I wanted to float in Kagura's arms forever. But I knew that we had to kill Naraku, otherwise she'd never be safe. We looked into each other's eyes.

"Akane, Naraku would kill you; an if he does that, he might as well have stabbed my heart." Said Kagura passionately.

I looked into her eyes, her beautiful sunset eyes. And I knew that if I died, she would be in as much pain as if she died herself. Suddenly below us, we heard Naraku yell. His barrier shimmered and weakened.

"That's it!" I said exuberantly. "When he gets hurt his barrier weakens; then we can break through!" Kagura smiled happily.

He got hurt again, and we flew to the barrier. We were about to get through when he recovered and the barrier bounced us back. Naraku saw us; and saw what we were trying to do. He formed a bow and arrow out of miasma. He fired the arrow at us. It was coming so fast; it would hit us in seconds. I looked to see where it would hit, and I felt cold when I saw the target. Naraku had aimed the arrow for the heart in Kagura's hand.

"No!" I screamed.

I knocked into Kagura, pushing her down onto the feather. Instead the arrow pierced me in the throat. I felt it come out of the back of my neck. I didn't die instantly, which was surprising. I looked at Kagura; her eyes were glossing over with tears.

"Akane…" she said.

A single tear rolled down her face. I wasn't in much pain. My mother's technique worked against his type of pain.

I told Kagura, "It's ok." I was alarmed at how soft my voice was; I didn't have much time left. I struggled to keep breathing.

"You're free. F-free to live h-however you want."

She put me onto her lap and looked at me. "Don't die!" she said.

Her voice was filled with love, anger, and sadness. I saw another tear fall down her face. She stroked my cheek with one hand.

"I will a-always love you." I told her.

I meant it; I was so sad to see her in this much pain over me. I didn't deserve it.

"Be h-happy," I used my last breath to sigh her name.

"Kagura."

Then my world went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Somehow I was awake. No, I realized, not awake.

Swirling blue and white stars surrounded me. I was floating in a white tunnel. I was dead. I must be on the way to wherever we go after we die. I looked around the tunnel. No one was there. I felt more alone then I ever had before.

My father was somewhere ahead. Kagura was somewhere behind, and I was lost somewhere in between. Suddenly I saw a white flash of light. I covered my eyes with my arm. I looked when the flash had subsided; and I saw Kagura standing there.

"Kagura!" I yelled with joy.

My voice seemed to echo around the tunnel. I ran to her and we embraced. Then we kissed each other. The kiss was so full of joy and passion that I never wanted it to stop. After what seemed like an eternity of peace we broke apart, still holding each other's arms.

"I thought you were going to live." I said. "I wanted you to be at peace."

Kagura gave me a mixture between a smirk and a grin.

"With you," she said lovingly, stroking my cheek. "I am at peace."

We took each other's hands, and walked into the light at the end of the tunnel. Together forever.

**This was a fic a wrote a while back; so I'm sorry if it's not that good.  
Please R&R. flames too.**


End file.
